History of the JKRF
The following is a brief history of the development and creation of the JKRF. The Lost Potential (Late 2014 - April 2015) In late 2014, the Pinewood Research Facility was opened to the public by Pinewood Builders CEO Diddleshot. While it was a large, vast facility, it was very barren and lacked proper field of science meant to be "researched", as it only had a glitchy centrifuge, a suicidal train testing lab, and a trampoline. The facility would not recieve any notable updates to its lack of laboratories, and all the more it did not when on April 6th, 2015, several administrative members of the Pinewood Intelligence Agency were dismissed, prompting a series of chaos in Pinewood. This also resulted a hiatus in the development of the Pinewood Oil Platform, a facility being built for Pinewood by JKR Productions at that time by KelvinBlues1, RobloxGuy6403, and Nood563. As Kelvin decided to divert his attention towards making Isla de Eras, RobloxGuy revisited the Pinewood Research Facility's lost potential of not being a fully fuctional research facility. The Concept (April 2015 - May 2015) In May 2015, RobloxGuy began conceptualizing the development of his own research facility. One thing that he noted in mind was that most research facilities that were already made on ROBLOX were mere clones of the two most popular ones; Pinewood Computer Core and Innovation Research Labs. Almost every clone had influences or even complete imitations of references to games in the Half Life series and the Portal series, just as the two mentioned games had. To make the game stand out, it was decided to construct the research facility in a similar manner to a Vault shelter in the Fallout series, as not many well-done Vault shelters have been made on ROBLOX at that time. A Set of Beginnings (May 2015 - November 2015) Construction on the JKR Research Facility officially began on approxiamately June 20, 2015. A set of hallways were placed down in preparation for the addition of labs. The first laboratory was the Food Labs, housing a machine that creates and incinerates bananas in an explosive manner; which was suggested by user Shredder914. A group shout was announced on June 26th, asking for suggestions on what research laboratories to begin with. Further additions included a Headcrab Lab, which garnered a lot of popularity at the JKRF with its initial visitors. It was further contemplated with a Weapon Testing Lab, but was removed after some time due to glitches with the weapons. The reactor level was opened on June 28th, housing a generator resembling the fusion reactors from the Fallout series. More would follow over the next few months, with the opening of the Hydroponics Lab that grows plants in abiotic conditions, and an Annoying Noob Simulator with a blabbering, foul mouthed noob. The level above the laboratory level was opened, leading to the Atrium, which connected to the Reception waiting area, the Control Room, and the Security Office. A cargo bay was added to the laboratory level sometime in October 2015, which houses several containers and a soon-to-be-added ramp to the surface. At this point, it was evident that the JKRF was layed out in a rather confusing manner, as the main laboratory hallway was a loop that had research labs in a random order, making it confusing for visitors. Edition V2 Isaac's Edition was concept by TeknikkDec27 on September 1, 2017. (10:30 EST), and its level without scripts. The Construction will began on January 7th, 2018 until persent day. Renovations (November 2015 - March 2016) On November 15, 2015, it was announced that the JKRF would be almost completely renovated, with a new Atrium, a new hallway system dividing the facility into two sections; the Blue Hallway and the Orange Hallway, and the alphabetical order categorization of the research laboratories. This however removed several rooms that served little purpose, such as the Security Office and the Annoying Noob Simulator, among others. The update was released on December 25th, 2015, and JKRF development was temporarily on pause as attention was diverted to resolving bug fixes in the much awaited and recently opened Pinewood Oil Platform, which opened on December 23, 2015. In February 2016, oil platform development slowed down, while JKRF development resumed, in which steam turbines and surface condensers were added to pave the way for the future reactor core. It was in preparation for the construction of the JKRF's Gas Cooled Fast Reactor concept, which would not be informed to the public until a few months later. While JKR never had plans for a security division, one was created to avoid the scenario of a random person making one and demanding a high rank or to oversee the division as a result. In addition, a security room was added to the JKRF in March 2016. Team Building (April 2016 - August 2016) Around June 2016, the JKRF began to form a small fanbase, where one interested member named The_Sink (then luciandean2004) found JKR and took interest after playing the JKRF a few times and getting to know the place. During the early days of the JKR Discord Server, he joined and soon contacted RobloxGuy6403 with some examples of models and minor scripting knowledge that proved beneficial for the project. Sink was later on accepted as the first member of the official JKRF Dev Team. Only days after, Sink informed his friend LouieK22 about the group and he too slowly climbed the ranks with his community support, scripting knowledge, and vouch from Sink as the second member of the JKRF Dev Team. Soon after, all three begin the final plans for the new Cargo Bay, the Surface Tunnel, and began to conceptualize the Reactor Core Meltdown in August. And It Stars (September 2016 - February 2017) For a long period of time, everyone was working actively on the JKRF. Development was continuous, multiple updates were released, some changes were made (such as the JKRF being released in versions instead of being updated live). Update 0.9 was released bringing a ton of long-needed (and insanely delayed) changes to the game. But then, after a while, development grew slow. In February of 2017, it was announced that the JKRF was officially an inactive project as everyone has lost focus and motivation. Try, Try Again (May 2017 - Present) After lengthy discussions with others, it was finally decided in May after a long hiatus from development that in turn of the summer and out of general boredom, the JKRF will be re-activated as JKR's primary project (after everyone grew tired of trying to renovate the JKR Oil Platform). It was immediately started up again, and "The Purity Update (0.10)" was the first release post-inactivity, released on May 29th, 2017. As of today, the game is still being updated, and the upcoming "The Locomotive Update (0.11)" is set to be released on July 25th, 2017. Isaac's New Edition was released on as of June 11th of 2019. 行為表遇上 X 在2017年9月1日上午，簡文靜老師和郭志賢老師正幫伍偲衡計劃JKRF的構圖。 簡文靜限制 簡文靜老師表示，只有星期五才上班級經營課。Category:Information